To Love a Prince
by Shadows of Sorrowful Smiles
Summary: Nana, Senri, Cooro, and Husky find themselves in Kinkan town, where they meet Ahiru, Fakir, Mytho, and Rue. Nana seems to be a little more interested in the new prince than Husky is willing to allow, but will he let his true feelings show? Possible swearing, rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

To love a prince

Ok this is my first fanfiction for anybody out there who wants to point out how terrible it is, I'm doing my best here really! This is a blend of two animes and mangas- +Anima, Princess Tutu. I got to thinking how Nana is always saying how she will marry a prince, and how Husky seems to like her but won't admit it, so I decided to send everybody to Kinkan town and let Nana swoon over all those princes!

Oh and by the way-**disclaimer-** I DO NOT OWN +ANIMA OR PRINCESS TUTU!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*()

Nana smiled happily, tilting her face so the warm sunlight splashed onto it and heated her up. "I love the summer so much!" she declared loudly, glancing at her three companions.

"You love everything, stupid girl," Husky grumbled from beside her. She punched him playfully, but even he couldn't spoil the glorious mood. The gang was traveling to Kinkan town, where they heard was a large supporter of magic. And since they were +Anima, they needed to be somewhere were magic was accepted. Nana, in a sudden burst of energy, extended her bat wings and jumped into the air, not caring if anybody saw her because she was just so HAPPY. She wheeled through the azure sky. Cooro gave a whoop and his own crow wings popped out as he joined her. Husky stared wistfully up at them, sullenly wishing he had wings and wondering if Senri felt the same.

"People," the bear man suddenly exclaimed. Husky glanced at him, and followed his gaze to a small hill where four people were emerging.

"Greetings!" one called. Nana winced and landed next to Senri, wings folding in. Cooro dropped down beside her, his wings disappearing as well.

"Really," Nana grumbled. "Who even says that anymore?" she chuckled 'greetings' to herself for the next few minutes as the four figures drew closer to them. Soon, she could make out a tall, black haired boy, a shorter, white haired boy, a girl with dark brown hair, and a short girl with salmon colored hair. The girl with the salmon hair ran forward to meet them, her long braid blowing in her face.

"Hi!" she exclaimed in a high voice. "My name is Ahiru! But you can call me Hi-chan if you'd like!" Nana grinned because the girl looked pleasantly friendly.

"Ahiru!" the black haired boy grumbled, angrily smacking her on the head. "Don't do stupid things, stupid!" Ahiru whined and scrambled away from him.

"And this is my…erm….friend… Fakir. And the white haired boy is Mytho, and the other girl is Rue!" she explained to Nana and Husky. Nana, feeling obliged to introduce herself and friends as well, gestured to herself first.

"I'm Nana, and this grumpy guy-" Husky grumped at her- "is Husky, the gray haired man is Senri, and the boy…with crow wings is Cooro. Oh and by the way," she added with a nervous grimace, "We are +Anima. That means we possess animal spirits, and when we need to, we can summon animal parts that can save us. I'm a bat, Cooro is a crow, Husky's a fish, and Senri is a bear." Nana let her wings and ears slip out; if they were going to be friends, she didn't want to keep any secrets from these people. Much to her relief, none of them looked horrified, or disgusted at the shown animal parts. Cooro smirked and jumped into the sky, spreading his onyx wings and flapping up and up until he was just a speck in the sky.

"Ah… is he going to come back down?" Rue said warily, her eyes startlingly crimson. She strained her eyes upwards to watch the crow boy who was rapidly disappearing. Nana waved her hand, _no big deal,_ and flew up to meet him.

Husky's P.O.V.

I watched the bat girl-**my** bat girl- fly away after my idiotic best friend feeling what I could only assume was jealousy because he had wings and I didn't; he could fly away with her and _I_ was stuck on the ground. I must have been growling or something because the –one-whose-name-i-think-is-Fakir snorted at me. I rolled my eyes and waited for Nana to talk some sense into the glutton and for them both to come back down. When they were taking too long for my liking, I broke out into a cold sweat. I noticed that Fakir was still laughing at me and determined that I did not like this guy at all. I caught something along the lines of 'jealous fishy' and decided to pointedly ignore them until Nana and Cooro came back. Glancing away, I saw the girl with salmon hair- Ahiru, right?- talking to Senri. I couldn't help but snicker at this, because Senri was _not_ a talker at all. Their conversation went something like this:

Ahiru: "Hiya!"

Senri: "…"

Ahiru: "Um… I said 'hiya'?"

Senri: "…"

Ahiru: "Why aren't you answering me?"

Senri: "…"

Ahiru: "OH MY GOSH I'M GOING CRAZY!"

Senri: "!?"

And that was when Cooro decided to make his appearance again. The hyperactive crow boy shrieked in delight as he hurtled toward us at a high speed. Nana took a huge breath behind him and I, knowing what she was about to do, yelled out, "Cover your ears!" and slapped his hands over his own ears. Nana gave her supersonic screech and Cooro promptly passed out, and she was able to easily swoop beneath him and catch his limp body.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*()

Haha I know its short but hey, my first one right? Anyways, this is going to be a multi chapter story, I want like….10 chapters? Please review, anything is welcome, if you think you've got a way for me to improve, TELL ME PLEASE! Until next time!

*Shadows of Sorrowful Smiles*


	2. Chapter 2

**AND This is chapter 2! Whoa caps lock much!? Hahahaha …..I tire myself out sometimes- which certainly is not a good thing! Anyways, I have a poll going on for if you want Nana to be with Husky or Mytho… and that almost seems like a stupid question now that I think about it. Anyways… the poll will be open until the 5****th**** chappie ok? I wanna give you guy's time to think about it… although once again, not much to think about. Until I have a winner, both possibilities are equally likely. Since I'm going off topic of sorts, I would like to begin the next chapter! And it's going to be so much longer than chappie 1!**

**Ro: You forgot the disclaimer!**

**Husky: Stupid predictable girls.**

**Me: What was that, Husky-kun? Did I hear you say you vote for Mytho and Nana? Alright! I guess that couple wins so now-**

**Husky: Nooooooo! I'll do your disclaimer!**

**Me: Good job! *pats on head* I knew you had good in you somewhere!**

**Husky: Shadows-san does not own Princess Tutu or +Anima!**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.

Still in Husky's P.O.V.

Nana gently lowered Cooro to the ground and I couldn't help but marvel at her strength. She retracted her wings and caught me staring at her. I blushed, and then mentally slapped myself. _What the heck? Why are you blushing? I don't blush! Aagh! Stupid girls messing with my head!_ I finally looked away, only to find Fakir smirking at me. I glared my fiercest prince-glare at him, hoping he would take the hint and leave me the hell alone! Except that I must have provoked him or something because he glared right back at me, which I was not at all used to. We continued our wonderful glaring contest for a rather long time before Rue loudly cleared her throat and punched Fakir in the shoulder. Gasping in shock and mild fear, I turned to shoot a disbelieving look at my friends.

"Honestly, males and their pride!" Rue harrumphed. Nana handed Cooro to Senri and skipped over to the dark haired girl and Ahiru. The three girls chatted happily, leaving Mytho, Fakir, Senri, and me staring awkwardly at each other.

"So…um…you don't talk much, do you?" Mytho asked Senri, who didn't reply. The white haired boy nodded slowly to himself, then turned to me. "Are you heading for Kinkan town? That's…where we live! We can take them there." I nodded, wondering if Mytho was paying attention to me as he was humming a song to himself. I looked at him cross eyed, wondering if this was really a guy. Senri tapped me on the shoulder, shrugging Cooro off as I turned toward him.

"Wh-wh-wha… WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH HIM!?" I shouted at him. I was so loud that the girls stopped and stared at us, and then at me. I noticed with a small pang that Nana was glaring at me rather coldly, before stepping up to Senri and taking the stirring Cooro from his arms. The petite little blonde slung the happy-go-lucky brunette across her back without skipping a beat and quickly caught up to her new friends. I sighed, feeling a tiny piece of my heart shatter as she walked away from me.

"Somebody's in looove," Fakir sang into my ear. I jumped back, feeling the stupid blush coloring my cheeks again. Fakir, having realized the effect his words had on me, kept teasing me on the whole trek to Kinkan town. "What's that sound? Oh, it's Husky's heart beating for his love!" "Did you see that? I think he just smiled such a loving smile at his girlfriend!" "Why don't you and your girlfriend have a little face-eating contest on our way?" finally, after the ninetieth time telling the annoying jerk that Nana was absolutely _not_ my girlfriend (I don't think he would mind if she was, I actually think he'd like it a lot! =3) I snapped and screamed very, very loudly where he should just stick his foot. Once again, the girls turned to glare at me and this time Nana let loose a rather heartbreaking sigh of disappointment. In me. Crap, she was disappointed in ME! Noooooooo! My despair definitely did not stay hidden, because much to my chagrin, Fakir just burst out in these pathetic giggles and snorts that made me want to seriously beat him to death, bring him back to life, and then kill him again.

Nana's P.O.V.

I shuffled Cooro around on my back, trying to ignore the piercing stare I felt boring into my backside. Ahiru noticed my actions and giggled.

"He liiiiiiiiiiiikes* you," she purred. I smacked her shoulder, gaping at the weird expression on her face. I pushed the older girl away, pretending not to notice the knowing grin on Rue's face. Cooro mumbled something into my ear and I dropped him, stepped over him, and didn't look back.

"What did he say to piss you off so badly, Nana-chan?" Ahiru asked me curiously. I glared at the fallen crow who was sitting down and rubbing his head.

"He said nothing can be helped for a PMSing teenage girl and that we should just leave Husky and me in a cave and come back in nine months to count all the little Husky-and-Nanas we have running around in there," I snarled in one quick breath. Ahiru froze and looked back at where Cooro was whining to Rue, who shot me a sympathetic glance. Cooro smiled at me, flinching when I gave him a fiery glare in response. I sashayed off in the most dignified way I could when I was so ticked off. I reached the top of the hill and got my first glimpse of Kinkan town. It took my breath away. "Y-you live here?" I gasped. The place was beautiful; with brightly painted buildings, luscious colorful parks, gorgeous architecture (and it just so happens to be that Shadows-san is terrible at describing…er well everything. Except for animals;]) this was the perfect place for rogue +Anima like myself to settle down and live a happy life.

"Yeah, we do," Ahiru and Rue said in synchrony. I continued to gaze in awe as Cooro came up apologetically behind me, and Mytho, Fakir, Senri, and Husky traipsed next to him.

"Ah!" my three male friends whispered. I felt somewhat proud of having seen the stunning view before they had.

"Welcome," Fakir said, dramatically spreading his arms, "To the wonderful town of Kinkan, home of the raven princess, and the duck ballerina. Where guys dance ballet better than most girls, where the girls are half birds, where we have our very own prince!" he finished his introductory speech and wrapped a long arm around Ahiru, who flushed as red as her hair. It took a moment for me to process everything, but one fact stood out to me more than the rest.

"There's a prince here?"

Ahiru's P.O.V.

I tried to calm down and answer Nana's question, but Fakir's arm was very noticeable on me and its presence was very hard to ignore. I shuffled my feet, cleared my throat, and took a deep breath, completely ready to respond, but all my preparation had been overkill as Mytho, _Mytho of all people_ beat me to it.

"Me. I'm a prince. And my real name is Siegfried, but please don't call me that." Nana sweat dropped, and so did Husky. I caught a glance between the two and grinned, my matchmaking skills already popping ideas into my mind. Nana pointed at Husky, her face pale.

"So is he." _Wait, WHAT!? Husky is a PRINCE!?_ I guess my jaw must have fell open, because Fakir bent over and pushed it shut. I bit down hard on my tongue, refusing to blush again.

"Y-yes I am, but Nana wasn't supposed to tell you that," Husky sputtered.

"Plus," Nana offered, "He has a different name than 'Husky', it's-" Husky suddenly tackled her, and they both sprawled onto the grassy hill.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL THEM! DON'T YOU DARE! NANA ALBA!" I was at the peak of curiosity, desperate to learn Husky's real name, but I could tell he wouldn't let it slip so I turned to Cooro, despite the difficulty Fakir's arm was giving me.

"What's his name?" I whispered in the crow boy's ear. He grinned and leaned in very close to me. Eager to hear the response, I leaned in too, only to be stopped by a harsh jerk from Fakir, who I found to be glaring at Cooro when I looked up at him.

"IT'S MYRRAH!" Cooro declared loudly. Too loudly, because everyone froze. Then Husky turned his cold blue stare onto the brunette who shivered and summoned his wings. "G-gomenasai," he apologized with a gulp. Nana smacked Husky/Myrrah on the head and stood up, brushing off blades of grass from her cotton dress.

"You…" she growled wickedly, "You got my dress dirty." Husky paled, jumped to his feet and ran as fast as he could toward Kinkan, I noted in amusement, before noticing that Cooro was flying away too, at which appeared to be top speed. Senri too, was backing away from Nana who was currently emanating rather frightening fumes of anger. Rue looked nervous, and I wondered if we should start running before something bad happened to us. Nana's black ears and wings popped out and she started soaring after Husky, screaming in utter fury. I watched in terror and made a silent note to myself to never, _never ever_, get her clothes dirty.

Husky's P.O.V.

I turned and broke into a fast run, not wanting to use all of my energy too fast, but seriously wanting to get away before Nana could catch up to me and unleash her anger on me. Nana was far too protective of her clothing for me to feel comfortable when she discovered a speck, heck she'd blow up at a speck of dirt she was just that crazy, and I just had to push her down into the muddy grass!

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" I wailed as I ran, hoping to convince my crazy best friend that I wasn't worth the trouble to kill. I felt her murderous aura behind me and ducked, seeing her body fly past me with hands outstretched. I gulped, thanking the lord that I was still alive. "I'm sorry for getting your clothes dirty! I'll do anything you want, just please don't kill me!" this was how things always went; me promising to do anything requested of me to save my life. Nana, when angry, was truly a demon.

"CLEAN MY DRESS NOW!" said bat girl hissed. I peeked over my shoulder to glower at the distant form of Fakir who I just knew was laughing at me in my predicament. I picked Nana up, carrying her to Kinkan town because it was just so close, and trying not to blush because she was just so close to me. I could feel her heart beat on my chest and felt a manly surge of pride that it was rather muscular.

"Oi! No lovey dovey in public!" damn that Fakir! I almost dropped Nana before realizing that doing such a thing would seriously be signing my death warrant.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.

**And this where I end it! Just kidding, my dear friend Magical-chan has suggested the random number of 2003 words!**

***I just pretended that I was Happy because Happy always says that…and if you don't know who he is I'll be including him in some other stories of mine! Anyways, back to the story! =}**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.

I gently set Nana down and turned to wait for everyone to catch up to us.

Everyone else being Rue, Ahiru, and Fakir. I had no time to wonder where Cooro and Senri were because the annoying black haired man just started whistling at me. I growled angrily under my breath and stomped away, feeling childish but satisfied.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.

**AND WE'RE OUT!**

**THREE MORE WORDS!**


	3. Late Update

**Sorry for anybody who might have thought this was an update. I've had this story posted for two months and have only gotten two reviews and to be honest, I'm a little discouraged to finish this story. If I can get at least five more reviews by the end of the month I'll continue it, but if not then I'll stop. Sorry once again to any readers.**


End file.
